wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Junkmaniac
Wiki News Welcome Junkmaniac! Junkmaniac, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Missile|'Missile']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Thank you Thank you for some wonderful edits and I want you to beware of one vandalism guy. Don't follow his doings because he is the devil. If I see more wonderful edits, I may let you be the Co-Rollback. Wildoneshelper talk 09:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you want? What sign do you want? My format, Funkey100's format or a special format? Wildoneshelper talk 09:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What do you want? What short slogan do you want to add on your user name? The core is finished and provide the above information and then follow the following steps: #Go to "My Preferences" #Scroll down to "Signature" #Type Wildoneshelper talk 13:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) / there is another page of banana bomb but it is called banana so you shoulnt be creating another page about the same weapon Kndlegoman4 07:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No Fan election is somehow like a entry for our wiki. It is not vandalism because it is a fan fiction and have no relationship to actual things inside Wild Ones. Wildoneshelper talk 10:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well... Do you have connection with Carlo thingy? Because I can see some "decay" on my talk page. Well, is your account hacked? Or just a misleading message? BTW, we want an official slogan for Wild Ones Wiki so you can design one at Fan Election. Do you like the icon of the wiki? Wildoneshelper talk 10:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well... Then why I see a complain from my talk page which is from you and some nonsense edits from some pages. Is that your other people done that? Wildoneshelper talk 14:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) thats ok thats ok dont worry everyone in their life makes a mistake.Kndlegoman4 15:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your work because I've not been home until 21:00. Wildoneshelper talk 13:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Did it work did it work 04:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) no did u click custom signature box Junkmaniac talk k hi did it work {SUBST:User:JCRVHELPER/Sig}} 04:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) --'JCRVHELPER' talk 04:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Come to Talk:Ask for cool signs JCRVHELPER talk 05:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Vandaliser is online again Junk we need to undo what hes doing. Sure nah we already undo it lol Junkmaniac talk 05:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you think is the next combo pack??? What do you think is the next combo pack??? MANY SAY IT'S THIS ONE. I wish we had a St.Patrick's weapon pack i hope the pack is: U get 1-3 St.Patrick giant game over nuke,5-10 Clover Mirv,1-5Irish Halloween Pot,10-20Gold Coin Grenade and 5-20 Green Missile Non-Member:30 Treats for 1 Member:25,000 Coin's St.Patrick giant game over nuke Damage:4000-6000 Ability:Shoot's a Giant Green Game Over Nuke Clover Mirv Damage Split:400 Damage:200 Ability:Shoot's a Clover mirv Irish Halloween Pot Damage:OTK Ability:Grab's all enemies in the map and put in the pot. Gold coin Grenade Damage:370 Ability:exploding coin Green Missile Damage:400 Ability:shoot's a Green Missile Clothing: Head:Leprechaun Hat 16 treats Top:Leprechaun Top 16 treats Bottom:Leprechaun pants 16 treats Shoes:Irish Shoes 16 treats Misc:Leprechaun Stick 16 treats Give's all 25% Weapon Power Minipet: Leprechaun Cost:20 treats Damage:130 err... probably???? yea!! Junkmaniac talk 08:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) u online u online dude ~~~ DUH?!?! Junkmaniac talk 08:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Your account has been unblocked, why don't you log in and contribute? This wiki fun! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) HI JCRVHELPER talk 21:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) U Ready to have Fun in the Wikia :D Hey ur Unbanned Try to have Fun now !!! :D JCRVHELPER talk 23:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No one Bann's Me in September If Someone Bann's me in Spetember u get the Devil's Horn it's my special month lol :D -JCRVHELPER Wanna Play With Me??? Join:better jelly RE:what are these These are Bald Eagle and something totally new: A Migo's Idea. there was american flag and statue of liberty crown and also a weapon torch. looks like playdom finally put a suggesstion into game. Kndlegoman4 What ya doing what's ya doing Jan Carlo Velasco Talk 09:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Let's Play Hey let's Play Join:Wild Ones FTW FTW [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 08:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Choose Choose the following group of words: Group A #Gorgeous #Various #Obedient #Catastrophe #Amalgamate Group B #Noble #Tense #Sophisticated #Penetrate #Ethereal Group C #Provoke #Rouge #Foresee #Tenuous #Ominous Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ok Ask me for cool signs at my talk page Your medal That's your medal. You can place wherever you want. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The french flag is this: Trophy Gallery Did you like our Trophy gallery? WildWarren talk 14:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) guess so... Junkmaniac! =D=D=)=) 14:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Junkmaniac Congratulations on winning the competition. You deserved to be a rollback because you have talent on English grammar. Thank you for contributing this wiki! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Junkmaniac! We like your edits and thank you for protecting me! We are so proud of your great grammar and your contribution and also your optimistic and best way to solve a problem. We are looking forward to introducing more things to you! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Wild Ones Wiki Competition 2011 Remember Wild Ones Wiki Competition 2011? You won it. And now with the implementation of the awarding system, you will have a trophy next to your name on your user profile. If you can't see it, clear your cache or contact me. This is a temporary signature. I didnt have time to finish new one. 15:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC)